


Mr Shitty Author

by joankindom



Series: Fluffy Meet-Cute AUs [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes，他还有一个更广为人知的名字，J. B. Barnes，是一个成功的作家。</p><p>他邂逅了他最忠实的粉丝，他们坠入了爱河。</p><p>这一点也不出人意料。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Shitty Author

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr Shitty Author](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064865) by [rachelle (stevebuckyrach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckyrach/pseuds/rachelle). 



> Thanks for rachelle's lovely written stories, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢rachelle可爱的小故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

比起其他季节，Bucky Barnes更喜欢冬天。部分原因是因为他的编辑会在冬天出去度假，他就不会有这个闲工夫来骚扰他，一个劲地催促他按时完成手上不管哪本书的哪几章；部分原因则是因为他就有机会可以回到布鲁克林的家里去了。

现在他就坐在飞往布鲁克林的飞机上。布鲁克林的冬天是Bucky见过最美的景色，所以当他找到位置坐定时，身上洋溢着的兴奋几乎已经要满出来了。要不是他规定自己假期的时候不准写作，他现在应该正在奋力刚刚开始的童书系列呢。

Bucky Barnes是一个作家，一个相当成功的作家，他的笔名是J. B. Barnes。他喜欢把自己的私人生活和职业生活完全分开来，主要是因为想要保护自己的隐私，但也归功于他作品可怕的畅销度。

他的读者们所知道的就只有J. B. Barnes这个名字；他的笔名和他愿意放在博客里的东西。Bucky的博客里放的都是些风景照和他的猫，零星的对一些不那么有名的作者的推荐，还有一些关于他真实身份错误得有些可笑的猜测。有说他是“一个养着103只猫，想要毁掉我们生活的离婚男人”，也有说他是“英国女王。同志们，这是英国女王”。Bucky真希望第一种身份是正确的，但可惜他就是一个普通人。一个稍微有点闲钱，喜欢天马行空的普通人罢了。

Bucky的著作主要是青少年/成人作品，风格有些奇怪，又透着些肆意，而他目前正在为年龄更小的孩子们写一套系列故事。这对他来说，算是流派上的改变了。他的出版商想要让他作品的受众变得更广一些，他自己也觉得偶尔变变风格应该很有趣。

 

他的思绪很快就被打断了，有人坐到了他隔壁的位置上。布鲁克林的冬天是Bucky见过最美的景色，上面说过了，但这只是在这个男人出现并冲着他绽开笑容之前。

“你好。”这个迷人的，有着纤细金发，戴着一副时髦眼镜的小个子笑着对他说，“我是Steve Rogers。”

Bucky有点呆住了，在注意到自己盯着人家看了太长时间后，清了清嗓子，回给他了一个笑容：”你好，额，我叫Bucky。“

"Bucky?"

"Buchanan的昵称。"

Steve笑了笑，边在自己的手提行李里翻找着什么边说道：“我很喜欢它。”

“谢谢。”Bucky看着那个男人把自己的行李放在了头顶上方的行李舱里，他想上前去帮助他，但是那个小个子没有给他机会，他已经又坐回到座位上去了，手里拿着一本书，另外一只捧着一台MacBook。电脑上贴着各种各样的标签，等等，那是星巴克的标签吗？！这个男人还能再嬉皮士一点吗？

Bucky抑制住自己的笑容，看着Steve拉下座位前的小桌子，打开了电脑。他的电脑桌面是黑白的群山，Bucky不禁翻了个白眼，同时觉得自己对他的喜爱又增加了一点。

但是等Steve打开Safari浏览器之后，Bucky却差点被自己的呼吸呛到了。浏览器页面上显示的是他的博客。等到想起来怎么呼吸了之后，Bucky瞥了一眼Steve放在他前面座椅背后口袋里的那本书，几乎是马上就认出了那个封面。《His Future or His Past》是Bucky“冬日战士”系列里最新的一本书。这个系列讲述的是两个年轻男人的故事，他们在20世纪上了战场，在21世纪以截然不同的身份重逢了。在这本《His Future or His Past》里，Bucky透露了这两个男孩之前的关系，探究了他们的感情在20世纪面临的诸多限制，和他们在后来不得不面对的其他问题做了比较，而在后者的问题里，同性感情根本都算不上是他们要面对的难题了。尽管这本书好评如潮，也是他著作里最畅销的一本，但这仍算是他大胆的一步了。

所以，看到有人在读这本书其实根本不应该让Bucky感到如此惊讶，但如果读这本书的人变成了Steve，这可真让他的心跳都要停止了。

在他暗自惊讶的时候，Steve已经抽出了那本书，开始带着相当严肃的表情读了起来。Bucky因为Steve认真读书时不断变化的表情而暗自发笑，从他脸上的表情，他就可以判断出他读到哪一部分了。

Steve会时不时地刷新一下Safari页面，再低头去继续读书。要是Bucky对自己足够诚实的话，他必须承认这样的Steve简直是太可爱了。

在这样的沉默延续了二十分钟后，Bucky决定做那个主动的人。

“你在读什么？”他在脑海里为自己想不到更好的开场白扇了自己一耳光了。

Steve把手上的书扣在了电脑键盘上，转过头去看Bucky，脸上的笑容真是阳光灿烂。

“《His Future or His Past》，是 J. B. Barnes的新书。”

“哦。”Bucky微笑着，不知道要怎么在不表现出太过明显的骄傲前提下继续话题。

“你读过他的书吗？”Steve的精神显然被他们的话题挑了起来。

“额，没有。”他笑着回他，“他的书好看吗？”

“当然。他或是她，或是他们，简直太棒了。我觉得他应该是个男人，但是，没错，他的作品都是笔名发表的。你真应该读读他的书！不管你喜欢的是什么类型，你都可以在Barnes的作品里找到。就像这个关于两个士兵的系列，这本书其实读起来挺让人心碎的，但是他也写过恐怖小说和浪漫小说，他真的很有趣，但不是那种讨人厌的有趣……他就是我的挚爱。”

Bucky实在忍不住笑了起来，希望他脸上的红晕可以被笑声掩盖过去：“哇哦，这么说，你很喜欢他的书？”

“喂，不要笑！如果你一本也没读过，你就不能来评判我。”Steve也跟着他一起笑了起来，摇了摇头，“我是认真的，兄弟。读一下这个系列吧。除非你厌恶同性恋。”

Bucky看到这个小个子男人眼里透出的些许忧虑，他推了推他的手臂：“我并不厌恶他们，伙计。我会去看的，但我不保证，可以了吗？”Bucky看着Steve的脸上重新挂起了笑容。

“好吧，Bucky，你是做什么的？”

“我是一个作家。”

Steve挑了挑眉：“你是一个作家，但是你却从来没听说过Barnes？”

“我是儿童作家。我给小朋友们写书。"

“他们说Barnes也给小朋友写书。也许你们两个可以合得来。他可以教你点什么东西。”

Bucky笑了，翻了个白眼：“没错，没错，Barnes这个，Barnes那个，很高兴知道他赢得了你的心。那么你又是做什么的呢？如果一个儿童作家对了不起的Steve Rogers来说不算什么的话。”

Steve又绽开他那灿烂的笑容：“我是一个插画家。”

“插画家？”Bucky很奇怪自己怎么之前从没有听说过Steve。

“是的，我糟糕的作家先生，我是一个插画家。哦，不好意思，你的词汇量还没有这么大吗？”Steve逗着他，坏坏地笑着说。

Bucky笑着摇了摇头：“我知道插画家是什么，你这个混蛋。我是说，你都画些什么呢？”

“目前嘛，我给童书画画。所以我说你是一个糟糕的作家，因为我只为最棒的作家画画。”

“比如说？”

“我给Roald Dahl*精选的再版画过插图。我和Jacqueline Wilson*的关系也很好，她是英国最著名的儿童作家。所以吸老二去吧，Buchanan。"

Bucky对此嗤之以鼻（表现得真好，Barnes，恭喜你）：”除非你想加入“空震俱乐部”，要不然我可不会觉得这会在短时间内发生。“

Steve脸上的红晕让Bucky更大声地笑了起来，他拿起了Steve的书：”那你会为这位老兄画插画吗？“

Steve把那本书从他手上抢了回去，挥开了Bucky的手：“你认真的吗？如果我可以为他画画的话，我完全愿意把我的四肢都捐给慈善机构。我是说，我什么都能画，所以我知道我肯定可以画得好，不是我自夸，但这是我仅有的才能了，所以为什么不为此骄傲呢？”

Bucky笑着看着Steve站起身来从他的包里拿出一本像是笔记本一样的东西，又坐了回去。

“如果你想的话，你可以看看。”看着Bucky接过本子翻看起来，Steve脸上的笑容稍稍收敛了一些。

“操！“Bucky嘟囔着，轻柔地翻看着每一页。素描本上都是些风景，人物和动物（主要是Bucky博客里面的猫）的图画，还有一些可爱的小素描，一些他从没见过的怪兽，还有细节的线条画……Bucky完全被震惊到了，“这真是太他妈的不可思议了。”

Steve翻了个白眼，把素描本从Bucky手里拿了过来，放回包里去：“我知道不是只有我一个人可以画这些，但是我真的很喜欢画画，你知道吗？”

“Steve，继续努力。我说真的，我和许多插画家都打过交道，我是说，真的是很多插画家，但是他们谁也没有你这样的才能。该死的，Rogers，你甚至可以画人，没有谁可以把这个画得很好的。”

Steve大笑起来，低下了头，他的脸现在真的是红得很明显了：“我一直在画着我心里的J.B.Barnes的样子，已经有好多年了。”

“哦，是吗，你觉得他长得什么样？”

Steve抬起头看向Bucky：“你真的要打开这个话题吗？”

Bucky笑了，用肩膀撞了撞Steve：“没错，来吧，兄弟，我很好奇。”

“好吧，那么要怪就怪你自己吧。”Steve在电脑上找到了一个显然是他画好后扫描到电脑上的素描图片文件夹。

点开第一个文件，他脸上的笑容又扩大了些：“我觉得他大概38岁，我知道我自己看上去差不多才18岁，但我实际上已经25岁了，所以这还是有可能的。”

“所以他的岁数差不多可以当你的爸爸了？”

“他随时都可以当我的爸爸。”

Bucky被嘴巴里的水呛到了：“STEVE！”

Steve被Bucky的反应逗笑了，他翻了个白眼：“我知道我叫这个名字。”

“快别说了，上帝啊，他没有38岁！”Bucky急吼吼地回他，试着正常地呼吸。

Steve挑起了眉毛，转过身面对着Bucky：“所以你听说过他吗？哦，我的上帝啊，难道你也是他的书迷吗？”

“没错，我听说过他。他才27岁，他是个男人。但我不算是书迷，我是说，他确实对他的工作很在行，但是读他的作品让我想扯自己的头发——”

“27岁？你觉得他是27岁？”

Bucky呻吟了一声：“不，我知道他是27岁。”

Steve看上去有点不高兴Bucky的态度：“你怎么知道？我看过每一个探究他身份的“小道证据”，没有一个是靠谱的。那些只不过是一群迷妹想出来能让她们自己愉快的东西，因为她们爱上了一个连名字都不知道的作家。我是说，至少我接受了他永远不会爱上我，而且绝对是直男的事实。“

“我不同意你刚才讲的最后一部分。“

Steve尖刻地笑了：”哦，听到了吗，Buchanan说J.B.Barnes是同性恋，而且他还会爱上我，所以这绝对是真的！“

Bucky翻了个白眼，拿出他的笔记本和笔。Steve看着他慢腾腾地在第一页上写着点什么，等到Bucky盯着那一页发呆的时候，Steve已经有点不耐烦了，Bucky这才把笔记本递给了他。”

'James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes

27岁—不是 38岁

同性恋—非常正确

作家—也叫“糟糕的作家先生”

有一点爱上Steve Rogers了’

Steve把这几行字来来回回读了五遍，这才鼓起勇气抬头看向Bucky，后者挂着坏笑看着Steve脸上那像是不小心闯进车灯下的小鹿一般不知所措的表情。

“你还好吧？”Bucky拿着他的水瓶在Steve眼前晃了晃。

Steve还是没有说话，在座位上一动也不动。驾驶员的声音从广播里传出来，飞机还有十五分钟就到达布鲁克林机场了。

Bucky皱起了眉头：“Stev—”

“我怎么知道你是不是在骗我？”Steve质问他。

Bucky翻了个白眼：“我说的都是真的。我想让你为我的书画插画。我需要给我的童书找一个插画师，哦，是的，我现在在写一套儿童系列。我会给你我的电话，还有我出版商的电话，我们可以来看看这事怎么操作，如果你愿意的话？”

“你真的是他？哦，我该死的上帝啊，你是J.B.Barnes。你—你就是他！”Steve的呼吸变得有些急促，他从口袋里摸出一个吸入器。

Bucky皱着眉头把自己的水塞进了Steve的手里：“吸气，喝点水，兄弟。“

Steve抖着手从他手上接过了那瓶水，他喝了几口，又对着吸入器吸了几口，呼吸逐渐平稳了下来。他笑了一声，双手盖住了脸：“哇哦，这可真是……”

“我差点就杀了你！”Bucky感到有些愧疚。

“我大概对你宣扬了一个小时我对你的爱意，还给你看我给你画的画像，我还差点哮喘发作，还把你叫做‘糟糕的作家’，我还叫你爸爸。”Steve埋在自己的手掌里呻吟着，“我曾经幻想过我们会在什么情况下碰面，但是这个，绝对不是这个。”

“喂，”Bucky笑了，“这原本可能会更糟的。”

“怎么会更糟？怎么可能比现在还要糟？”鉴于Steve马上就要把自己闷死在手掌里了，Bucky看不出来他现在的感受。

他叹了口气，轻轻地把Steve的手从他的脸上扯了下去：“那你想重头来过吗？”

Steve点了点头，拨了拨头发。

“你好，你看起来就像个嬉皮士，一个可爱的混蛋，对书籍还有很好的鉴赏力，我叫James Buchanan Barnes，大家都叫我Bucky。我觉得我有点爱上你了。”

Steve回给他一个笑容，轻轻撞了撞他的手臂：“操你的，我才不是嬉皮士。你看起来像个迷人的，还不到38岁的混球，还有点写作技巧，我叫Steven Grant Rogers，大家都叫我Steve。好吧，你该死的已经知道我早就爱上你了，所以闭嘴吧，混蛋。”

看到Steve原本的尴尬神情退了下去，笑意重新回到脸上，Bucky也笑了起来：“好吧，那你觉得怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“做我的插画师。和我去约会。”

Steve笑了，非常夸张地翻了个白眼：“好吧。如果和你去约会才能给你的书画插画的话，我很乐意。”

 

 

*****

Steve下了床，有点不高兴没在床上看到Bucky。他走到客厅，看到了睡在沙发上的Bucky，叹了口气走到了他面前。

“Buck？”他摇了摇他的肩膀轻声唤他，“你为什么躺在这？”

Bucky咕哝了一声睁开眼睛：“我睡不着。”

“显而易见的。”Steve笑着吻了吻Bucky的脸颊，“回到床上去睡，你这个笨蛋。”

Bucky站了起来，Steve牵起他的手，十指交缠着带着他往卧室走去。

他们十指交缠着躺在了床上，依偎在一起，Steve把头枕在Bucky的胸膛上。

“我要送你个东西。”Bucky微笑着吻了吻Steve的头顶心，伸手从床头柜上拿来了一本书。

Steve坐了起来，从他手上接过了书，心里涌上一阵兴奋之情：“这是新—”

“没错。”Bucky笑了，倾上前去吻Steve的手臂。

Steve看着书的标题，他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳。《Time Didn't Matter》是“冬日战士”系列的最后一本，故事接在《His Future or His Past》之后。Steve和其他书迷一样，盼着这本书的出版盼得太久了。但是他知道发行日还要再过几天呢。

“谢谢你。”Steve笑了，小心翼翼，仔细地翻看着封面和封底的每一个细节。

Bucky觉得有些好笑：“把书打开啊，你这个傻瓜。”

Steve小心地翻开了第一页，看到了致谢，他的心脏还在狂跳。

“献给我的丈夫。我很高兴你就是‘我的未来’。我也很高兴我还没到38岁。”

Steve觉得眼眶有些湿润，他笑了笑，想起了这段回忆：“我爱你，Buck。”

Bucky环抱着Steve的手臂缠得更紧了，两个人躺回到床上：“我也爱你，Stevie。一直爱你。”

“永远爱你。”Steve带着睡意的声音嘟囔着，手臂圈住了Bucky的身体。

“永远。”Bucky轻声说，在胸膛上他丈夫轻柔的呼吸声中也慢慢坠入了梦乡。

 

 

END

 

*罗尔德·达尔（Roald Dahl）是挪威籍英国杰出儿童文学作家、剧作家和短篇小说作家，作品流传于大人或小孩中，极为知名。 他最著名的作品有《查理与巧克力工厂》和《了不起的狐狸爸爸》等。

*杰奎琳·威尔逊（Jacqueline Wilson）是当代最具人气的英国儿童文学作家，她曾获英国国家图书奖儿童书奖、斯马蒂图书奖、谢菲尔德儿童书奖、《卫报》儿童小说奖等一系列英国儿童文学大奖，并于2002年荣获英帝国勋章。她至今创作童书100多册，共计出版了100多种版本，已被翻译成30多种语言，全球销量超过2500万册。


End file.
